


No soy pirómano, lo juro

by Brismonte



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Fireman AU - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brismonte/pseuds/Brismonte
Summary: Aden no es una persona que cometa locuras, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de llamar la atención del bombero de ojos azules.
Relationships: Aden Demir/Oscar Elikya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	No soy pirómano, lo juro

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas! Espero que os haya gustado^^  
> Sé que es corto, pero también son casi las dos de la mañana y yo aquí escribiendo jajaja pero bueno, ya sabéis el dicho! Mejor algo que nada!  
> Además NECESITABA un Au donde Oscar fuese bombero.  
> Por cierto, no hay ningún spoiler de La Flor y La Muerte, por lo que aunque no hayáis leído el libro podéis leer este fanfic  
> Aún no le pillo el tranquillo a publicar aquí pero espero que haya quedado bien el texto jaja

Quiero pensar que soy una persona racional, que no me dejo llevar por cualquier locura. Siempre pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas y que nunca se me verá haciendo un sinsentido.  
O al menos es lo que pensaría hace dos semanas, hace cinco días si me apuras. Hoy, mientras me escondo en los baños de la oficina con los pies sobre la taza del váter para que nadie vea mis playeros bajo la puerta, sé que es probable que haya perdido la cabeza. Mis dedos tiemblan alrededor de una cerilla.  
_Es por una buena razón, Aden.  
_ Doy una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme. No es para tanto, me digo a la vez que enciendo la cerilla y alzo el brazo hacia el techo, buscando que el humo llegue hasta el detector de incendios.  
Pronto la alarma se activa e internamente sonrío victorioso. Rápidamente tiro la cerilla al váter y acciono la cisterna. No es difícil salir del baño y menos camuflarme entre el resto de trabajadores. No tengo miedo de que me pillen, me he asegurado de que las cámaras estén apagadas antes de ir. No, de lo que tengo miedo es de lo que viene ahora, con la llegada de los bomberos.  
Hoy han venido tres, y debería avergonzarme de conocer sus rostros y nombres. Tal vez soy un poco pirómano. He de reconocer que llevo unas semanas algo atareadas buscando formas de hacer pequeños incendios y poniendo cara de desilusión cuando aparecen bomberos que no me espero.

El único chico del grupo se separa con una sonrisa perezosa mientras comenta que no hay ningún incendio activo en el edificio.

—Chicos, para fumar tenéis la terraza, recordad eso antes de volver a intentar hacer una pausa del cigarro en el baño, ¿vale? —bromea, nunca parece hablar en serio.

La marabunta de trabajadores asustados no dura mucho más, la gente tiene un puesto de trabajo al que volver, y yo debería seguirles. Debería volver a mi cubículo a seguir programando. 

En su lugar me quedo quieto ante la mirada azul del bombero.

Lo vi por primera vez hace una semana, cuando tuvieron que venir debido a que un compañero derramó todo su café sobre el ordenador y se creó un pequeño incendio. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo me miró con esos ojos hipnóticos y me dictó su número de teléfono con demasiada alegría, para después reírse cuando rodé los ojos con un suave sonrojo y le di la espalda.

Oscar Elikya. El bombero bromista que se cuela en mis sueños y del que me arrepiento de no haber memorizado su número telefónico.

Oscar, la razón de mi estupidez.

Y la razón de mi estupidez se está acercando a mi. Sí, a mi.

—Pero bueno, si eres tú —comenta en voz baja, pero está ya tan cerca que le oigo perfectamente—. Buenos días, Aden.

No me preguntó el nombre hasta mi primer incendio, hasta entonces había usado apodos cada cual más vergonzoso, desde un simple _guapo_ a un estúpido _rey._ Ahí fue cuando él también me dijo el suyo, y dejó de ser el _bombero guapo de ojos asesinos._

—Hola, Oscar —sé que no debería usar su nombre, que es demasiado cercano. Pero él ha empezado—. Me sorprende encontrarte aquí tan temprano.

—Y a mi me sorprende que te sorprenda, teniendo en cuenta de que quien ha activado la alarma has sido tú. ¿Con qué ha sido esta vez?

Aún no ha perdido su sonrisa y tengo que luchar para no perder mi rostro serio. Me siento estúpido, rebajándome a juegos de niños para llamar su atención. Es todavía más estúpido que esté funcionando.

Supongo que todo es así con Oscar Elikya, locuras por todas partes.

—Una cerilla, tampoco quería incendiar la oficina.

—Mi lado profesional me obliga a decirte que no deberías intentar llamar mi atención con incendios, podrías quemar a alguien. A ti, mismamente.

No puedo evitarlo: me río.

—¿Y si no fuese por tu lado profesional? ¿Qué me dirías?

Sus ojos azules brillan cuando responde, con el brazo extendido hacia mi y un post-it entre sus dedos:

—Que aquí tienes mi número y que me llames para apagar todos los incendios que quieras.


End file.
